Rotation transmitters are generally known, such as, for example, the devices which are disclosed in EP 0 570 786 B1 and in EP 0 544 815 B1. Rotation transmitters of this general type are typically used, though are by no means exclusively used, for transferring compressed air into a forme cylinder. Such a transference of compressed air is done to be able to, for example, actuate a clamping body for use in fastening the printing plates to the forme cylinder, by use of the compressed air. A plate clamping body of this type, that is appropriate for fixing a printing plate on the forme cylinder, is generally known from WO 02/43962 A2, for example.
US 2003/0172820 A1; EP 0 562 269 A, and DE 42 09 341 C2 each disclose a rotating introduction system for printing presses. The contact surfaces of the rotor and stator are arranged in the axial direction of the rotating introduction system.